


fringe check

by CoffinWeaver (politely_ironic)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politely_ironic/pseuds/CoffinWeaver
Summary: phil has some feelings about his hair. dan does too. these are vastly different emotions.





	fringe check

Phil looks at himself in the hallway mirror for the thousandth time.  
“You don’t think it’s too much?”  
“It’s really, really not Phil,” Dan says, rolling his eyes. Phil knows he’s being ridiculous. He wears his hair in a quiff half of the time in his day to day life, because straightening his hair is frankly a pain in the arse and he wakes up with it sticking up in the front anyway. It’s not as if people haven’t been begging him for years to drop the fringe, to come into this decade.

But it feels so oddly final, when he stands against a blank section of wall in their apartment, Dan gently encouraging him.  
“Tilt your head this way, love,” Dan demonstrates, cocking his head to the right. Phil follow suit, “Perfect, that’s the one.”  
Dan snaps a couple of pictures on his phone, then lowers it to signal that he’s done. Phil drops his shoulders as Dan turns off the softbox, heads toward him to show him the photos.  
“Jesus, you look proper fit in these, Philly. Maybe we shouldn’t post them.”  
“Aw, why?” Phil says, just a bit flustered. It still surprises him, sometimes, when Dan talks about him with that reverence in his voice, when he can see the way he feels about Dan reflected so clearly right back at him.  
“The Internet is not ready for these sexy quiff dad vibes,” Dan admits, smiling so hard that Phil gives into the urge to pull him in by the waist and smash their mouths together. 

Phil doesn’t expect the voracity with which Dan kisses him back. He is usually like this when they’ve been away from each other for a good long while, but it’s been months since they were properly separated. It feels like itching a scratch Phil didn’t know he had, to just let Dan press him into the wall and stick his tongue down his throat. Phil tangles his hands in Dan’s curly brown hair. It’s so hot, between them, the pressure of Dan’s lips on his is incredible and he knows he’s making embarrassing sounds as Dan pulls him in infinitesimally closer, hands resting just above his bum. and he’s not sure how long they’ve been going at it when Dan pulls away suddenly. Phil chases him into his space, eyelids heavy when he opens them.

“As much as I’d love to continue this, we also have a video to film,” Dan says, releasing Phil quickly like ripping a plaster off. It’s the only real way to press pause with them, Phil knows, so he doesn’t mind it so much. Dan looks a little mussed up, the collar of his shirt has gone wonky, face flushed. He looks incredible, and if they didn’t have to get a gaming video out soon for this week, Phil would already have him on his knees. As is, Dan shuffles down aways, to the mirror Phil was using earlier to fix himself. Phil trails behind him, elbows him to make space for them both.  
“With my giant forehead in attendance,” Phil says, only slightly self conscious as he fiddles with the ends of his swept up fringe, which droop down more than he’d like.  
“And what a huge, white beauty she is.” Dan presses a kiss to the side of his head, as he’s just tall enough to do so standing up. They look good together, Phil thinks, Dan with his earring and cherry blossom shirt complementing Phil’s sparkly zip up polo kind of perfectly. If it were a different world, Phil might take a photo of this moment, post it on instagram, just because he wanted to. But instead, he just allows himself to bask in Dan’s affection.  
“Thanks,” Phil says, laughing. There is nothing quite like the feeling of Dan’s big, warm hands on him, guiding him towards the gaming room, nothing like the look in Dan’s eyes as he checks Phil’s quiff one last time before they start the video because Phil can’t tell if it looks good or not in his phone camera.

“I think it suits you quite a lot, personally,” Dan says, low and soft. Phil can feel his face warm. It’s not a particularly dirty thing to say, but Dan bites his lip and somehow, it doesn’t feel as dorky as it should. Phil knows Dan as intimately as humanly possible, but it doesn’t take a Dan expert to know he’s turned on.  
“Is it - do you like it?” Phil’s voice is barely above a whisper.  
“Can’t you tell?” Dan is doing the thing - leaning in close, eyes locked on Phil, like he does in the videos to show he’s exasperated, except Phil knows better, and heat swoops low in his belly. “Do you want me to show you?” Dan offers, hand deceptively innocent on Phil’s knee. Phil processes it for a moment. If they want to stick to their admittedly loose schedule, they’ll have to film now so they can have plenty of time to edit it in between filming and uploading. But, Phil knows from experience, a horny Dan is a wily one, and they’re trying for lowkey, especially since half of their fanbase is still annoyed at him. “Phil, it’s not sexy if I can see you weigh pros and cons in your head.”  
“One of us has to be the adult here, Daniel.” He can’t help the chiding tone in his voice, but Dan gets off on it when the mood is right, and by the way Dan is smirking it definitely is. He leans back, resting his elbows on the armrests of his chair.

“Yes dad,” Dan sounds bored, but Phil can see him adjust the waistband of his joggers, to maybe make himself decent for a video, except for the fact that he’s just lightly stroking himself.  
“Alright, now you’re just being cheeky,” Phil says, firmer now, and Dan’s breath picks up just slightly. He pauses for a moment,  
“Get on your knees.”

Sometimes talking like this makes him feel a strange bloom of discomfort. He likes it, but he can hear himself say it and it sounds odd, almost makes him want to laugh. At least it’s not just him, as Dan’s grinning stupidly when he slides out of his chair, shoving it to make room for himself. Phil turns to face him, feels the rush of having Dan look up at him, dark eyes wanting. He presses his thumb against Dan’s slack lower lip, and feels a bit silly about this performance. They have been together for a better part of a decade, he wonders if he’ll ever stop feeling funny about whatever this is - the vague, half kink thing they’ve got going on. Sometimes it’s ironic, but sometimes Dan calls him dad and acts like a teenager and it gives Phil a mildly confusing hard on. Maybe it’s something they could give a try, not now, obviously, but Phil keeps it in the back of his mind.

He’s in his head again. He does that sometimes when things start to heat up, but it annoys Dan, and it spoils the moment, so he tries to refocus. But then he feels his skin prickling on the side of his face and he glances up. The camera is set up to his left, ready to film a sims video, and it’s distracting even as Dan rests his hand on his clothed cock. Some element of it really gets Phil going, though, and he twitches under Dan’s palm. Dan notices, of course.  
“Does the idea of people watching turn you on, Phil?” he asks, and his voice is like honey as he coaxes Phil into full hardness.  
“Uh,” Phil says intelligently, because answering seems like an escalation he’s not sure he’s ready for. Dan seems to understand, though, because he keeps talking.  
“You really are so bloody fit, Phil. Just look at you, fuck,” Dan murmurs, massaging his balls through his shorts, “I just want to ruin you.” Dan’s voice does more for Phil than his hand does, which is different. Phil always gets off on those huge hands, on the brush of Dan’s warm palms and long fingers - but the burning sincerity he says it with makes Phil all weak in the knees. He cups Dan’s face,  
“Do it then, brat.” 

Phil barely has to move for Dan to yank his shorts down to his ankles, just lifts his butt a little off the chair. Dan pulls Phil’s cock out from his pants and if Phil wasn’t already hard enough, the look on his face gets him there. Dan gives it a few perfunctory strokes before he gets down to it, pressing the head of it into his mouth. Phil can see himself push against Dan’s cheek as he sinks down, surrounding his erection in wet heat. Phil grunts as a flood of pleasure courses down his spine, bare feet curling at the sensation. Dan pulls back, gently licking under the crown of his cock, a devious glint in his eyes.  
“Gonna come already, old man?” Dan says mockingly, but Phil merely slides his fingers into Dan’s hair and tugs, just hard enough that Dan moans. He forces Dan’s head back down, uses his other hand to guide his cock back into his mouth.  
“Still feeling smart, are we? Now that just won’t do, will it?” Phil murmurs, barely recognizing his own voice. Dan is wonderfully vocal, whimpering almost desperately as he takes whatever Phil gives him. Phil shudders, the low sound of Dan’s arousal ratcheting up his own. He firms up his grip, just enough that it hurts, appreciating the sound it wrenches from Dan’s throat.  
“Show me how you really feel, Daniel,” Phil says, slipping into the role a little more easily. Dan bobs his head obligingly, running his free hand over his thigh, the other on the shaft of his cock in a loose fist. All Phil can see is his own hand in Dan’s dark hair, the quiet, wet smacking sound ringing in his ears over and over again. He guides Dan a little lower, flexes his hips up, in lieu of a verbal question.

Dan hums in approval, moving his hand from Phil’s shaft to massage his balls. He stills, jaw lax, surrendering himself to Phil completely. Phil uses him gingerly, fucks his throat almost lovingly, never quite pushing his whole length in. But then Dan grunts, and looks up at Phil, still defiant behind the well of tears in his eyes.  
“You want more, love?” Phil asks, and Dan hums, still managing to be coy with a cock in his mouth. Phil thinks fuck it, shoving Dan’s head all the way down. Dan makes a strangled noise, but doesn’t do anything to stop him, just trains his eyes on what he’s doing. Phil goes hard and fast for a few seconds, abusing the power Dan so lovingly gifted him, until Dan’s head pushes back against his hand. Phil frees Dan immediately, allowing him to pull off.  
“God, that was so hot, okay, fuck,” Dan babbles, and Phil grins at him, breathless. “If I weren’t already doing it, I’d want to suck your dick. Does that even make sense?”  
“Dan?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Blow me.”  
“Yeah, okay,” Dan says, completely void of any snark as he takes a steadying breath before he swallows Phil’s length in one go, nose pressing into his pubic bone.  
“Fuck,” Phil hisses, and Dan comes back up so smoothly. “So good, Dan, so good to me.” Dan looks up at him, eyes half-lidded. He looks so blissed out with Phil’s cock in his mouth, and Phil knows he’s not going to last.  
“Look at me,” Phil whispers, and Dan does. He can feel the muscles in his gut tensing, his balls tightening, already so close, though it’s probably for the best because they really need to get filming -  
“Shit, Dan, I’m going to come,” he puffs out, and Dan moans, loud and surprisingly clear, “do you - where do you want it -” Phil manages, staving it off for a few moments. Dan’s only response is to bury his nose in Phil’s sparse hair. Phil knows what that means, so he grips Dan’s hair and comes down his throat. 

His head goes blank, just for a moment. His cock pulses, still in Dan’s mouth. He’s sucking it softly, and Phil can feel his hand gently kneading his balls. His whole body is so relaxed, he might fall off the fucking chair, which would be bad for a number of reasons. He wiggles up with slight difficulty, and Dan is still mouthing mindlessly at his softening dick.  
“Dan,” it’s just over the edge of overstimulation, but Phil can take more the average man in that department. He’s gotten head enough from Dan to know how much he likes to milk it, but Dan’s gotten miles better at knowing when to stop, “Do you need some help?”  
“I‘m alright, thanks,” Dan says, oddly polite, even though he sounds a little rough. He sits back slightly, and Phil can see he’s soft in his trousers. If not for the come smeared on Dan’s hand, Phil would think he hadn’t gotten off on it at all. Phil feels like he should thank him, feels a little guilty about it, but only a little. He can make it up to him later. Dan plucks a tissue from the box on the desk and wipes his hand down from his position on the floor. Then, he rises to his full height, towering over Phil, joints cracking as he groans,  
“We’ve got to get a carpet for this room, my knees can’t take it.” 

Phil isn’t really listening. He’s just kind of looking at Dan, always so gorgeous post blowjob, hair ruffled, mouth red and slick with spit. His cheeks have a healthy ruddiness to them, and he’s so loose-limbed afterwards, like the tensity just drains right out of him. He stretches, and if Phil were twelve years younger, the sight of his happy trail and the peek of his underwear would probably be enough to get him hard again. As is, though, he just appreciates the view.  
“Right,” Phil replies, still a little unfocused. He blinks a couple of times, and Dan sits down next to him. They look at each other for a moment.  
“Come over here, I’m lonely,” Dan says, and Phil grins. He awkwardly wheels over, butt still planted firmly in the desk chair. Dan flashes one of his huge, goofy smiles, dimples out in full force.  
“Ready to play with some gay teenagers?” Dan says, and then realizes immediately how it sounds. Phil giggles and Dan makes some indignant sound and then they’re kissing again. 

“Maybe I should never go back to the fringe, eh?” Phil says, after the third time they’ve had to fix themselves today.  
“You might be too powerful, then. What am I, a mere man, supposed to do with all of that exposed flesh?”  
“Do you have a forehead fetish, Daniel?”  
“I think i might just have a Phil fetish.” Dan says warmly. And it almost makes up for the sentence he just uttered. Phil laughs, a gross, honking thing.  
“That was so lame, bloody hell,”  
“Excuse me for not being on top of some sick bants, I literally just got done sucking your co-”  
“No excuses, Howell,” Phil says, interrupting him. Dan rolls his eyes, but he reaches over to the soft box and fiddles with the lighting. Phil opens the sims, turns on the screen capture. The light is bright in his eyes, and he blinks a little to adjust. Dan turns on the camera, and Phil smiles at the lens.  
“Hello Dan and Phil games jungle explorers,” he says, and hears Dan talk faintly beside him. He launches into his recap of last episode, and Phil can’t stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just gotta write porn, i guess!


End file.
